Full Spectrum System Scanner
The Full Spectrum System Scanner is an integrated module included in all ships. It is activated after switching to Analysis Mode and conducting an initial scan of a star system using the Discovery Scanner to identify all astronomical objects and signal sources. The FSS Scanner is then used to map and obtain detailed data about each identified location.Content Recap: Beyond - Chapter Four Livestream - Exploration and the Codex Process The process, in brief, is as follows (the following will be similar to the in-game help tools): * Initiating the Full Spectrum Scanner will identify and analyse various signals from the system you are in * Once processed these are added to the Filtered Signal Analysis bar towards the bottom of the screen * At this point you will also be presented with the orbital plane of the system, many of the stellar bodies you are looking for will be located on, or near to, this plane * As you move the view of the system around, you will notice highlighted areas, these are signal fields. Investigate these fields to locate the source of the signals shown in the Filtered Signal Analysis * You can tune in to signals on the Filtered Signal Analysis bar. * Tuning into the correct region of the bar is essential when locating the source of signal fields in the system. * The further to the right of the bar you tune, the more intense the signals you are looking for. For example, larger objects such as Gas Giants have more intense signals, while smaller signals such as Unidentified Signal Sources are smaller. * When tuning, the signal patterns will appear on-screen. These patterns also represent the kind of signals that can be found in this region of the Filtered Signal Analysis. * As you move the reticule around the screen and get closer to a signal field, you will notice patterns appearing around the reticule. * If you are not correctly tuned into a signal these waveforms will appear scattered and random. * If you are very far from the correct tuning area, these waveforms will not appear at all. * When tuned correctly, the pattern will match those found above the Filtered Signal Analysis, and will be symmetrical, pointing towards the origin of the signal. * Once you get close enough to a signal, a circular marker will appear. * If the marker appears as a dotted circle you are not tuned to the signal correctly. * Once tuned, you can zoom in, this will locate the origin of the signal. * In more congested systems, it will zoom in to a secondary level where you can continue to search for the signal. * This process can occasionally require zooming in multiple times, your current zoom level is shown on the left hand of the screen. You can zoom out at any time. * Once you find the origin of signal, you can zoom into it and be presented with additional information. * As you find the signals, they are filtered out and a marker is added below the Filtered Signal Analysis. * Different signals or body types have different markers. * The system also tracks the percentage of stellar bodies that have been located in a system. Points of Interest When using the Full System Scanner you will be able to track signals that are not stellar bodies. These other signals will display the location of Unidentified Signal Sources, Conflict Zones, and more. These signals are shown as dotted circles in order to differentiate them from stellar bodies. Once you zoom in on them (as detailed above), you will then be able to lock on to it in order to locate it in Supercruise. Guides File:Elite_Dangerous_Guide_to_the_Full_Spectrum_Scanner File:FSS_Scanner_%2B_Mapping_Guide_Exploration_guide_Elite_Dangerous_3,3 Videos File:Beagle_and_Back_Part_4_Cashing_In References Category:Equipment Category:Guides Category:Explorer